


Do animals go to heaven?

by unartfuls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unartfuls/pseuds/unartfuls
Summary: Renjun just wants to see his best friend happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, sorry for the mistakes.

_"Somebody know where Chenle is?"_ Renjun asked. His best friend Chenle rarely missed a class, specially is that subject was chemistry. Renjun hated chemestry. He wouln'd stand that class without his friend. _"I called him yesterday, and send to him some messages. But nothing."_

 _"I don't know nothing about Chenle since Friday, but there is Kun, we can ask him"_ say his friend Mark.

 _"Hey Kun! Can you say to us where is you brother? He didn't answer the texts and calls of Renjun"_ Mark raised his voice. Kun approached to the group.

_"Oh... that, he is sad...our dog pass out yesterday in the morning and he is surely crying in his bedroom. I don't saw he today. He didn't come to breakfast"_

_I'm sorry."_ Said Jaemin and everyone apology for the bad news.

_"Thanks, but i'm okay, I mean the dog had a lot of years already and we knew that would happen, but Chenle...He was to close to Sam"_

Renjun knew that. Chenle never showed photos of his dog, he almost never talked about his dog. But Renjun knew that his friend loved that animal. So much. He taked a lot of care of Sam, plus Chenle was so sensitive...

When school ended Renjun walked towards Chenle house with Kun and Sicheng his (boy)friend. He needed spend time with his friend.

_"Hi Mrs. Qian I want to see Chenle if I can..."_

_"Of course, yes! I suppose Kun told you about Sam. It's a bad time for Chenle. I think you can talk to him or distract him for a little, maybe that helps him."_

He hit the door twice, but no get any answer. But he entered to the the room anyway. His friend was sleeping. He look sad even when he was sleep. Renjun hated see his friend like that. But he couldn't do anything to help him, just to be by his side.

He passed like one hour and half playing games with his phone. And Chenle continuing sleeping.

But a strong noise woke up Chenle and spooked Renjun.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Chenle said rubbing his eyes. He face where more red than usual. And his eyelids were swollen.

_"I..."_

_"CHENLE!!"_ Kun yelled from the other side of the door.

_"WHAT?!"_

_"CAN I COME INSIDE?"_

_"YEAH."_

_"What the fuck! You were the entire time sleeping? With Renjun here? You're so boring or Renjun it's creepy I don't know..."_ Said Kun and Chenle threw a pillow on his face.

 _"What you want Kun?"_ Chenle said upset.

_"I want to go play football with Sicheng, Yuta and Hansol, but mom will not let me use the car , so can I use your bike?"_

_"Yeah...that is all?"_

_"Mmh... yeah."_

_"Okay, bye, get out of here."_

It was obvious, that in addition to being sad, Chenle felt annoyed.

  
_"So, Kun told me that Sam pass out yesterday it's okay if you don't want to talk about..."_

  
_"Did you stay here? All the time? While I was asleep? You should have woken me up..."_

  
_"It doesn't matter, was just a few minutes, and I passed the 100 level of the game anyway..."_

  
_"Super Mario?"_

  
_"What? No"_ Renjun laughed, had Super Mario 100 levels anyway?

  
_"Okay."_

  
_"You look tragic..." Renjun was sincere._

  
_"I feel tragic."_

  
_"I know."_

  
_"I loved sam, but he was already too old, I spent more than a half of my life with him, and yet, he was almost invisible, I could have spent more time with him, I could have played more with him..."_ Chenle tried to be strong, but his voice broke as he remembered.

  
_"Everyone who is close to you, who know you, know you loved that dog, do not need to be talking about it 24 hours a day or take pictures every day, he loved you, he was a friend for you and was a super cute dog... I liked him and I'm a little sad too."_

  
_"You think there is a heaven for animals? For dogs?"_

  
_"I think there are one, I hope so, and I think Sam will continue to take care of you."_

  
_"I miss him very much, it has only been one day, but I'm not feeling well, forgive me for maybe being a fool talking about his dog as if it were a person..."_

  
_"Chenle, nobody thinks you're a stupid, it's okay to have these feelings, you two was very close."_

  
_"I think it's unfair...all this."_

  
Chenle looked very bleak and sad and lonely, Renjun didn't want to see his best friend like that, he just wanted to distract him, he want more than anything to protect him, and make him feel good.

  
_"Remember when we were bathing Sam, then accidentally he threw Kun into a mud puddle?"_ Renjun broke the silence.

  
_"Yeah, I remember, my mom scolded me because she thought I was lying..."_ He was smiling with the memories now.

  
_"I also remember that when you turned 10, you had invited us to spend the day here and Sam ate the dinner when nobody saw it, we had to go at the last minute to the supermarket to buy the dinner again and we only buy snacks..."_

  
After other anecdotes Chenle had changed, and he wasn't dreary as minutes before, and that made Jaehyun happy, he felt good too now.

  
_"My head hurts and I slept little, but I need to get out of here, you want to go play football?"_

  
_"Let's go, but we will have to walk a lot."_

  
_"Nah, I'll tell my mom to take us."_

  
_"Right, then..."_

  
But before leaving the room Chenle spoke again.

  
_"You know? Thanks for all this, I'm not good with words right now, but whenever I'm not well, you always help me and you're by my side, I hope I can do the same for you when you feel bad, I don't know, just thank you..."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read it! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
